Šantićeve pjesme 1922.
VELIMIRU RAJIĆU Kada zaželim luga Jednog čarobnog sveta, Gde lepa gori duga U suzi svakog cveta, I kada hoću da gledam U dno gde školjke stoje, Ja tada za sto sedam I čitam pesme tvoje. Kada saznati želim Kako duboko i čedno Istinskim bolom vrelim Strese se srce jedno - Kako u svojoj boli S dna svoga čuvstva I beznadežno voli, Ja čitam pesme tvoje. Tražim li harfu štono Ranama mojim zvoni, Iz čijih struna bono Moja se suza roni, - Tražim li druga koga, Što uvek zadrhtô je Drhtajem srca moga, Ja čitam pesme tvoje. Želim li videti gde je Prah jedne žarke milošte, Što blago i toplo greje I posle smrti jošte, Tvom grobu, pesniče mio, Duša mi poleti letom, I celiva ga, i ti'o Pokrije trnovim spletom. Taki su venci za one Koji nebesno ljube - Za srca što ih gone Patnje i bede grube, Za srca što iz topline Svog čuvstva pružaju nama, Kô more iz dubine, Pregršti dragoga MATI U granju školskih lipa veseli žagore vrapci; Vrh se zvonika žari. Večernje zvono zove, i već se u crkvu kupe Bedni, bolni i stari. U crnom odelu jedna starica, umornih crta, Stupa u tamni kut hrama I usrdno se moli. Spram nje likovi sjajni Iz zlatnog gledaju rama. Posle večernje mene, malog pevača, svog znanca, Za ruku hvata kô mati; "Pođider sa mnom dete, pa ću ti oraha krupnih I slatkih kolača dati". Ivica meseca viri. Još samo malo pa veče Skinuće nakite cele. Mi se uz stepenice penjemo i ulazimo U vrata kuće bele. U sobi sumrak. Na oknu drhtava rumen gasne - Za goru sunce je selo. Na zastrtom zidu udara sahat stari, I smilje miriše svelo. Ja sam, dole, u uglu. Sedim i zadovoljno Orahe tučem i brojim; Spram mene macan čuči, prede i u me gleda Planulim očima svojim. Starica otvara ormar, i dokle krila ormara Škripuću i kô da cvile, Ispod staroga rublja vadi i na sto slaže Komad po komad svile. I snova bogu se moli, i smežurane usne Šapuću krotko i ti'o: "O, bog ti, Nikola, dao zdravlja i duga veka! Gde bio, svud sretan bio!" On, iza dalekog mora, poslô je svilu tkanu Starici za odela; I kako gospa rukom dotakne darove sina, U setu utone cela. Ja vidim: ona plače. I dok sjaj titra Po njenom suhom profilu, Na sto padaju suze i svetlim kapima kvase Tešku i skupu svilu. I sumrak sve više biva. Miriše smilje svelo; se zari. Između prozora, gore, na zastrtom zidu, Udara sahat stari. I tako protiču dnevi, i tako lagano trunu Još neskrojena odela, Mada ih starica često drhtavom rukom gladi Između rublja bela. PESMA DUŠE Planina je duša moja što oblake sebi vuče, A grad bije Iz njih svije', Seva i grom vrhe tuče. Katkada je sva u snegu, niti ima koga cveta, Samo stremi, Samo nemi Svrh ponora ovog sveta. Ako koji žedni putnik njoj se svrati u te dane, Sva će vrela Naći svela I kô kostur svrh njih grane. Ali negda vrsi njeni probiju se ispod tama, Pa svi gore Kô zore Svrh krstova i svrh hramâ. Na njezinome praznici se svetli jave, Zmaj ognjeni Špilja njeni' U visine seva plave. Ona tada stabla tresne i prosiplje hrpe cveta, Sa svih strana Svojih grana, U ponore ovog sveta; Peva, vrhom dotiče se božjeg skuta i rukava, I sva čista Tako blista Pod šatorom neba plava. U JUTARNJA ZVONA Ti opet kucaš u prozor moj, Pa šta mi nosiš, dane? Pregršti sunca, harfe, i poj. I s belim cvetom grane? No ja radosni ne čujem zvuk Što topi pokrove snega - Skrhanu harfu i grobni muk S tvoga mi donosiš brega. Po stubovima mog Ti drače penješ mi grube - Zar ove vence udeli bog Onima što ga ljube? Kao i juče, kô svaki put, Kad zvono jutarnje bije, Ti pružaš meni krčag, a ljut U njemu sičan vrije. Jutros je tako zelen i kap Svaka mi dušu zgrči, Kao da nosi prosjački štap I lebac jede sve grči. Sa tvoga daha seče me led I padam, kô s lišćem žutim Na bregu svelih stabala red Pod sekirama krutim. I nigde zgreva... Svrh odra mog Samo rudi - Ne gasi! Nek se u blesku bog Još smeje svrh rana ljudi. KOBNA VEČE Ja htedoh da budeš ti čuvarka tajne Lepote i blaga u dnu duše moje - I pružih ti ključe gde stoje Moje bele i sjajne. Ja sam hteo tako da utone u te Moje biće celo, i da tvoje ime, Kô zlato urežem u rime, I sva stabla svoja, i sve svoje pute. No večeri jedne ja videh gde lepe Sve gradine moje, kô pećine slepe, Puste zjaju... Gde su zlatne s vrata?... Gde su bele? Gde su harfe? Gde je Plod rumeni?... Ništa. Samo što sneg veje Na krvave brazde tvojijeh nokata... MORE Gospođi Ivanki A. Despić Ovde, ispod greda, što vekovno čelo Podižu i motre more i brodare, S maslinovim drvljem pribilo se selo. Ćuti. Vetar ljulja po žalu ševare. Izronio mesec iza krša gore. Užba. S dva-tri žuta jedra zaton spava. U pozlatu meku obuklo se more, Pa se do dna vidi sva širina plava. More, ja ću sada preneti na platno Jednu sliku s tvoga dna, s kolevke tvoje - Pričali su meni da u tebi zlatno Neko mesto ima a gde nimfe stoje. Starče, vozi! Neka niz to more sjajno Tvoja vesla grabe kô dva tvoja krila. Tako! Ja ću dole gledati da tajno Mesto nađem gde bi koja nimfa bila. Stani! Evo jedne! Na grivama trave, Gde s kreljušti riba rudo zlato seva, Sama, zabačenih ruku više glave, S lotosom u kosi, gledaj kako sneva! Ne mičite se. Veo do bedara smakla. Kao potonula statua, sva bela. U njene đerdane, kroz vodena stakla, Probila se lako mesečeva strela. Ne vidiš li, starče, burme i opale Po odru gde ona nauznačke spava, I kako je svrh nje pala u korale Pa dršće i gori jedna zvezda plava? O, bleska! O, duga! Rekao bih: same Ono trepte krune, žezla, adiđari, Na timoru njezinome praznici se svetli jave, Zmaj ognjeni Špilja njeni' U visine seva plave. Ona tada stabla tresne i prosiplje hrpe cveta, Sa svih strana Svojih grana.